Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann (also known as an Argonisapien) from the planet Piscciss. He debuted in The Start of a New Adventure, and is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Appearance Ripjaws is a pink alien who shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a red phosphorescent light on his head. Ripjaws has red eyes, black arm and neck braces, and he has a big fin on his back. He wears the Simplicitrix on a red belt with a black stripe. In Season 2 and onward, Ripjaws gets scale-like tattoos on his upper arms, forearms, upper legs, and across his upper chest and shoulders. The tattoos replace the markings on his chest/shoulders and forearms. His eyes also become more fish-like, being rounder and bulge out more. He also has a respirator around his neck. Negative Ripjaws Negative Ripjaws has the same bodily structure as Alan's Ripjaws. However, his skin is colored aqua, and his belt is white. He wears the negative Simplicitrix on his belt. In Season 2 and onward, Negative Ripjaws gains tattoos and different eyes. Greentrix Ripjaws A version of Ripjaws currently known as Greentrix Ripjaws was released. Greentrix Ripjaws is a blue alien who shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a green phosphorescent light on his head. Greentrix Ripjaws has green eyes, black arm and neck braces with green highlights, and he has a big fin on his back. He wears a green Simplicitrix with yellow paneling on a green belt with a yellow stripe. Emo Ripjaws Emo Ripjaws has Ripjaws' Season 2 build. His skin is a faded blue, and his fins are a faded green. He wears a tan Simplicitrix symbol on a brown belt. Adult Ripjaws Adult Ripjaws is much more rugged. His dorsal and elbow fins are much longer. His face is scrunched up, teeth are longer and sharper, has lips, and also has his original eyes back. Black markings go across his eyes. His lure is rounded more. All of his tattoos except the ones on his forearms are gone. He no longer wears a belt, and the lines on his tails are different. He wears a black respirator around his neck/chin area, which also rests on his shoulders/upper chest. This respirator has water that goes into his neck gills, allowing him to be used on land. The Simplicitrix resides on the chest part of his respirator. Blue Al-Ternate Ripjaws An Al-Ternate Ripjaws with blue eyes has been seen. He looks similar to Adult Ripjaws. However, his eyes are differently shaped and don't have black markings around them, and he has teeth sticking out of his upper lip. He has light blue skin and dark blue fins. File:Negative_Ripjaws.png|Negative Ripjaws (Season 1) File:Negative_Ripjaws_S2.png|Negative Ripjaws (Season 2/Onward) File:Greentrix_Ripjaws.PNG|Greentrix Ripjaws File:Emo_Ripjaws.png|Emo Ripjaws A10K Ripjaws.png|Adult Ripjaws Al-Ternates 1.png|Blue Al-Ternate Ripjaws with Orange Al-Ternate Upgrade, Skycep, and Nosbile. Powers *Ripjaws is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. His angler light allows him to see in dark areas. *Ripjaws is strong and is able to lift more than his own weight. He can also easily punch a hole in a dock. *Ripjaws' large jaws and sharp teeth have proven to be his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. *Ripjaws has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead, which can serve as a light in dark areas. *Ripjaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance, while outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). *Ripjaws is able to fit a mass supply of objects in his mouth. *Due to Alan's abilities, Ripjaws has the ability of fourth wall awareness. *Adult Ripjaws possesses a respirator which allows him to be used on land. Weaknesses *Ripjaws' greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. However, Piscciss Volanns need less water as they get older, so the older Alan gets, the less water he needs. Adult Ripjaws bypasses this weakness with his respirator. However, this respirator can be broken. History Appearances By Alan *''The Start of a New Adventure'' (debut; unintentional) *''Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition'' *''Learning the Ropes'' (accidental; selected alien was Rath) *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' *''A Scientific Fæble'' (2x; first time cameo) *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (unintentional cameo) *''Alan 10'' (cameo) *''Magnetic Personality'' *''RWBYA'' (unintentional) Trivia *According to A Scientific Fæble, Ripjaws is Transformation 7 in the Simplicitrix. *The tattoos Ripjaws gets in his second design resemble Aquaman's from the DC Extended Universe, and both Aquaman and Ripjaws wear their respective symbols on their belts. *The names Mole-Stache comes up with for him before deciding on his official name are Scaleyfins and Lightfish. *The season 2 design was made by Dio. *Ripjaws' alternate species name, Argonisapien, comes from the Argonians, a reptilian race with the ability to breathe underwater from The Elder Scrolls franchise. Category:Aliens Category:Pisciss Volann Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:Ripjaws Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:The Start of a New Adventure Category:Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition Category:O' Brother, What Art Thou